


meanwhile, in the attic chamber

by Arlene0401



Series: Tumblr drabbles and oneshots 2016 [13]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Sad and Happy, chapter 85
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8041459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlene0401/pseuds/Arlene0401
Summary: After the events of chapter 85, Erwin wakes up to find a visitor in his room.





	meanwhile, in the attic chamber

**Author's Note:**

  * For [erenbaeger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenbaeger/gifts).



> erenbaeger requested erumike with the prompt: "I thought you were dead." With the current events there was only one way this could head.  
> 

Erwin awoke from what felt like a particularly long and refreshing slumber. He drifted up slowly through layers of unconsciousness, but there was none of the usual leaden tiredness and dread clinging to him. Somewhere, far in the back of his head, was a quiet little murmur that told him that there was good reason for him not to feel so good. Something… something had happened. Something that should have caused him immense pain. But the murmur wasn’t enough to disturb the peace that saturated him.

 

Warm sunlight filtered through his eyelids, and he opened them slowly. 

 

Erwin was lying on a bed in a small chamber. The ceiling above him was slanted, and the direction of the light told him there was a window to his left. He had never seen this room, didn’t know why he was here. Didn’t know why he lay fully clothed on top of the sheets instead of being tucked in. But somehow he couldn’t find it in himself to care. The last time he’d felt this light-hearted and worryless was… had there even been a time? Even as a child there had always been something weighing his mind. Questions to ask, thoughts to explore, circumstances to consider.

 

A quiet rustling sound drew his attention to his left. On a chair, a person was seated, apparently having quietly watched over his sleep.

 

Erwin felt a smile tug at his lips.

 

“Mike. I thought you were dead.”

 

Mike tilted his head. “So I am.”

 

There was no shock, no incredulity, no questioning. Erwin quietly acknowledged the truth in Mike’s words. It didn’t worry him; he simply rejoiced in regarding the warm eyes and lopsided smile he thought he’d never see again.

 

“What brings you here, then?”

 

Mike chuckled, and the sound of it made Erwin’s heart sing. “Erwin. I thought you were the smartest man that I’ve ever known.” He tried to sound chiding, but couldn’t keep the amusement out of his voice. “Isn’t it clear?”

 

Erwin slowly sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. “Yes, I figured. But it’s nice hearing your laugh again.” He raised both hands and stretched and flexed them in front of his face. “It’s also nice to be complete again.”

 

Mike raised from his chair, walked over to Erwin and held his hand out to him. “Believe me, I was in a much worse state than you. But that’s all in the past now.”

 

Erwin reached out, felt the familiar touch of Mike’s fingers and palm against his own, warm and secure. The last bits of him that were still holding on to his life’s dreams and ambitions ebbed away. What lay in the basement, what was the secret behind the titans, where had the warriors come from… those were things for the living to ponder over, to fight and die for. 

 

All that was left for Erwin, now, was take one last step forward into Mike’s arms, just like he’d done hundreds of times before, to feel the warmth of his body seep through his clothes, to smell his clean, fresh scent.

 

“I’ve missed you so much, Mike.”

 

Mike smiled and brushed a thumb over Erwin’s cheekbone. “Welcome home.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my SNK and personal blog under [glassesgirl0401](http://glassesgirl0401.tumblr.com)


End file.
